Drama Everywhere
by Tanzi Russel
Summary: Life is unpredictable. It's a fact. An annoying fact. You know what's more annoying? When life reminds that every now and then! We all would have realised it sometime somewhere, when the reality actually dawned upon us. But still are we able to wrap our minds around the fact completely? I know I'm not able to.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't portray Kim as totally nerd or as painfully shy high school girl. She's neither made of sugar, spice and everything nice. You will find out more about her as you read. Just thought I should give you guys a little heads up.**

_Chapter 1: 17 and still invisible, that must be a record._

I turned 16 yesterday. I expected something dramatic to happen. It always does in books and movies. It's been 45 hours and 38 minutes and nothing's happened. Now why this is a big deal again? Oh, wait it's because we all believe in fantasies, though not out loud. We all could use all the help we can get. Be it luck, omen, magic or any not-precisely-logical things. Every night we went to bed believing every "once upon a time" ended with a "happily ever after". So we are habituated now to expect that something magical should happen when you turn 18(or 16) or when you graduate from college or get a job. But can Lamarck's theory be generalized? Can persistent longing for something really give us what we want? If giraffes can strain their neck to become longer can't we strain ourselves to become that which we wanted? As we are evolutionary dead-end did that make us inapplicable to this theory? But I have my own theory for life. Everything changes. Every feeling is a phase. So I might as well seize the day and feel the wind on my shoulder.

I can't believe there's one more year of school to go. Final exams going on and I barely studied for it. And it's already late and I have got the whole day tomorrow to prepare. I am the kind of girl who prepares at the last minute but does it big time. So I have decided to call it a day and retire to bed.

I woke up to be welcomed by a sunny day and a cheerful mom. She kissed me good morning and prepared breakfast. The day was productive since I almost finished everything I needed to.

I slept comfortable in my bed that night.

**I swear I didn't see this coming. The cold darkness enveloped me. I have never craved for light as much as I do now. I was scared and I didn't want to leave just yet. My knees were begging me stop. Convincing myself that I'd better face my fear and get over with it, I stopped to catch some breathe and felt my world spin about me. I finally turned around to meet the blazing eyes of my hunter: hungry and vicious.**

I woke up with a start.

"Kim, Wake up darlin'." My mom called out from outside my door. "You are gonna be late for school". I had never been so grateful to hear her voice. _School… _I processed the word for a minute. _Compared to my nightmares….. nope….. even then it didn't seem like an exciting idea._

My nightmare seemed so real that it made me check under the bed for monsters, just in case. I quickly showered and changed to Van Heusen blue shirt that went to my mid-thigh and a pair of jeans. I blow-dried my hair and combed it. I climbed into my car and reached school just in time.

Time seemed to fast-forward. I have finished my exam and was heading towards parking lot. I bumped into what seemed like a wall. I was falling backwards and expected to fall on the floor but that took a long time than expected. _Any minute now._ I told myself. Then I felt a long scorching arms around my waist. This all happened in a flash. I opened my eyes, which I didn't realise I had closed, to find a well-built muscly body in front of me. I didn't meet his eye. I knew who it was. Ever since he skipped school for three days he had gone all muscly and radiating heat. He placed me on my feet and asked me if I was okay. But it only seemed to be in the background since I was literally happy dancing in my mind. I finally realised I should at least give him a reply. I mumbled a thank you.

"Sorry I didn't see you coming". He responded. _The story of my life. _Sometimes like Chandler Bing I wonder if I should use my invisibility for good or for evil. But it was sweet of him to apologise.

"No, Don't be. It was my fault. You are rather hard to miss, I should have seen you coming." I said trying not to sound offensive. I met his eyes and he suddenly had a very weird expression on his face. Like I am some master yoga and I have just showed him the meaning of life. Okay I am not good in making analogies but you know something along the line. His shoulders stooped and he lips pulled up into a brilliant smile. He didn't move for a minute and I was just standing there. I know, smooth right? I then turned to get to the parking lot. But then I had to stop as I heard an ethereal voice.

"Hey". He said. "I am Jared by the way", he called.

I turned around and said "I know". _Duh, who doesn't? _

I kept walking and he yelled, "And your name?".

I don't know why but I was slightly offended. "I sit beside you in History and English classes and I have been so for years. And you don't know my name? That's bad. What you have to say for yourself Jared?" I said jokingly and his face fell like _(Here comes the analogy)_ he was just told that he was adopted. _Bravo Kim, you just added one more thing to the long list of things which I suck at._

It was hard to leave him like that. "You know I am joking right? Anywho I am Kim". His face instantly brightened up. I can't help but relate this to the mood swings my mom had when she was pregnant with my little brother. I tried hard not to laugh and give him any idea that I might be a little crazy. _About him,yes. But in general…I don't wanna go down that road. _Before I could do any stupid thing I waved him bye without waiting for any response and got to my car. I drove all the way home with a big smile plastered on my face. If my mom saw me like this she would have assumed that I just kissed someone. Not that I didn't want to, the one I wanted to kiss just got to know my name today. _Score, huh? _So I tuned my expression to the finished-the-first-exam-and-tired-already face and went inside.

**This is my very first fanfic and I am allowed to make mistakes right? So look past my mistakes because I know I did. Ha XD…. And I am not gonna barter my story for reviews. But if you give a feedback, it would mean to the world to me! _Dramatic much? Ha_ XD Lookin' forward to your wonderful reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2: Pinch Me?

_Chapter 2: Pinch me?_

**Oh yea I forgot… Disclaimer: Even if I said I own twilight, you guys know better THAN TO BELIEVE ME. Anyway here it goes, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, ALTHOUGH I BADLY WANT TO! :)**

Life as I knew it shut itself down in my old closet and locked itself up and the key was safely put in god-knows-where.

Ever since the day Jared bumped into me (or I bumped into him. Whatever, it doesn't make big difference), he met me every day right away at the parking lot and hung around me like a puppy till he walked me back to the parking lot. In more than one occasion, I had asked him what had bought this sudden interest in me. Of course I had been suspicious for hanging out with me. How in the hell someone as hot (literally too but here figuratively) as him would hang out with me in their right mind? There's gotta be some explanation. I tried to be sneaky about it and always beat around the bush but he seemed to pick it up real quickly and always distracted me. By the end of two weeks, and the exams too, he knew so much about me, than my own mother or even brother. Likewise I knew him like the back of my hand, much more than I used to know. Only this time the info has been exchanged face to face, or to be anatomically precise face to chest, whatever.

Every day I tried to dig a little deep to find out the truth only to find myself in the same place as before. I was running short of patience and each day I prayed hard if this was a Joke it better end today because I'm becoming used to this Guy. Not in the way, when I used to adore him behind the screens, this time I'm really falling for him. Face first. And it hurts.

I was startled when Jared asked me out. It's the first we ever got to hang out outside the school. He asked me out on a dinner but said it would be early. I figured out he must have some other plans after the dinner. So I got dressed up a little early. Since I was always staying home cleaning stuff and reading books, my mom readily permitted me. I was excited and was clumsier than I ever would have been. When I heard his truck pull up, I let out a small squeal and waited behind the door for the doorbell. The doorbell sent vibrations through the foundations, but I couldn't care less. I opened the door to greet him warmly like a good hostess would, instead my mind decided to go speechless on me. He wore a long-sleeved, button-down sky blue shirt and a nice pair of jeans. He looked amazing. With a capital A. I was glad I chose a slightly dressier pink shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked at me like the same way I did, which by the way didn't make any sense. I am not ugly, I'd would give myself that much. But not the drop-dead, down-to-earth, traffic-stopping kind of beauty that he was. If I had blushed, it only reddened more when I saw the tulips in his hand. I remember telling my favorite flower was tulips and the pink one in specific, which was exactly what he had bought. I felt like a lovesick teenager. Oh, wait. I am a lovesick teenager.

He drove me to the little restaurant outside Forks. And had been here once and loved the food here. I already knew this date was definitely going to end well. We ordered our food and he seemed to have ordered have the items in the menu. I barely managed to not to drop my jaw. He seemed to have noticed it and said" I am extra hungry today". He seemed nervous. "Mm-hmm" _I can see that._

After the elaborate dinner he took the turn which did not lead to my home. If I didn't know better of these roads I would have panicked. But I know exactly where it led to. _The first beach. _

"Why are we heading to beach again?" I asked trying my best to not to look worried. Because I didn't. I had no reason to, since I know Jared very well to get worried. He responded to with "You'll see." _Geez, Jared thanks. That explains a lot. _

When we reached the beach I took off my slippers and held it in one hand and held Jared's hand in the other. We walked down the shore in silence until we were completely alone.

We sat down and I scooched over to his side to warm myself. He didn't seem to object it. Then he broke the ice, with a very bizarre topic.

"Kim, You know Quilette legends, Don't you?"

"Yea, some"

"How far do you know?"

"Which one are we talking about exactly?"

"The one with wolves"

"Oh, the spirit wolves. I remember that"

"Great!" He seemed pleased with that and hesitated for a moment. _ Is that all?_

"What if the stories were true and a spirit wolf came right in front of you", he said it in a slur of words. "What would you say?"

"I'd say `Pinch me?' " I said half-jokingly.

"Kim, I am serious", he said. He really was. _But why? _

"Okay sorry. I'd be….. astonished", I said finally.

He looked as though it was not something he expected me to say, but masked his expression and continued anyway.

"Kim, I am a spirit-wolf"

**Dun Dun Dun! He revealed his secret. The fastest I have ever written so far. Thank you reading here, I take the cash in reviews! :) **


End file.
